


【带卡】岳父是助攻（1）

by hilda0000000



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:20:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22881658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hilda0000000/pseuds/hilda0000000
Summary: 沙雕车，讲述白牙把姑爷一脚踹回儿子身边的故事。
Kudos: 23





	【带卡】岳父是助攻（1）

**Author's Note:**

> 沙雕车，讲述白牙把姑爷一脚踹回儿子身边的故事。

修长骨感的手指紧绞着深红的床单，脆弱的好像濒死之时被天敌肆意玩弄的猎物。  
原来还是那个人。  
那个人以最不堪的姿势瘫软在宽大的床面上，被揉的发红的胸部贴在床面，粗糙的布料把挺立的乳头磨蹭的又涨大一圈。  
精瘦的身躯被后方愈发凶猛的打桩运动顶弄得左右摇晃，若不是腰间一双大手把他固定在后边男人的胯下，他也许早就化为了床上一摊春水。  
他有着窄窄的腰身，却偏生了一副翘臀。雪白的臀肉被男人健硕的腰胯拍打的殷红欲滴，把上次射进去和上上次射进去的浓精混合着淋漓的肠液被紫红的阴茎一下下挤了出来，在红肿的肛口和后面男人的后腰上粘连出淫靡的细丝。  
“不……求你……已……已经够了……求你……”那个人温和的嗓音已经变得沙哑，总是把别人辩驳到无话可说的嘴现在也只能说出些简单乞求的话。不知是真的临近极限还是故意放浪撩拨，那种带着哭腔的哀求不但没有使后边立志把卵蛋操进洞里的男人大发慈悲，反倒烧断了后边那人脑中的最后一根弦——带着伤痕的大手不由分说的将那个人的手从床单上揪起来，抓住雪白的手腕（绝对领域！），把那个人整个身子向自己的凶器上顶撞。  
哲人有言:性事能让最温柔的男人变成暴虐疯狂的恶魔。  
原本还只是喘息着的那个人瞬间被加大力道的操弄干出了惨叫。接着一声压过一声，一声高过一声，最后他原来沉稳圆滑的嗓音被逼的变了调，想说些乞求的话却被身后粗暴的捣弄撞的支离破碎，只能发出些毫无意义的语气词。  
“啊，啊……求……嗯……啊啊啊……求求你!求你……不……”  
由于被男人握着手腕，现在他连攥紧床单都做不到。被人完全控制的无助和如潮袭来的快感使那个人的意识渐渐飘离大脑，清秀漂亮的脸已经变得失态而淫荡。他被操得吐出一节小舌，控住不住的唾液沾湿了身下的床单。  
就在这时，一直没有发话的性爱暴君——真是好羞耻的称谓——突然出了声。  
“还不够!”  
等等!  
带土一个激灵差点咬断舌头。  
“还不够啊卡卡西!”  
等等等等!这给我整哪一出?!  
“作为我一生的对手怎么能这样就不行了?!”  
我他妈……  
难以置信的从卡卡西身上往上转移视线——一身块状肌肉的浓眉男人，好像真的变成了一种什么野兽，在那个人身上不知疲倦的耸动下身。比他整齐的头发更加闪亮的，是他嘴里快要笑掉的门牙。  
“迈特凯我***”  
带土一个鲤鱼打挺从床上弹起来，喘着粗气看着蹬掉在地上的被子枕头，还有被祸祸得黏糊糊的内裤，陷入了今天份的沉思。

宇智波带土，男，今年三十二岁——不，应该说他永远三十二岁——宇智波一族的后起之秀，也是第四次忍界大战的boss之一。四战最后，为了给深爱（虽然本人并不这么认为）的朋友挡下致命一击，他化为了满天飞舞的碎屑。

不过其实吧，虽说他在无知的凡人面前已经早死多时，但实际上，他在天堂（就差不多这么个地方）活得异常滋润。

呸，才怪。  
宇智波带土一边收拾着满地的床上用品，一边在柜子里翻找着换洗的衣裤，心里还是像被绿了一样憋屈。

宇智波带土原本以为他来到天堂终于可以和女神琳酱幸福快乐的生活在一起，结果却发现并不是那样——他的“回到十二岁”体验卡只有不到半天时间，还没等和女神说两句话，他就蹭的一下变成了三十多岁欧吉桑的模样——虽然眼睛是完整的，但是伤疤和身体一样没动。  
不过琳酱丝毫没有震惊，并且十分耐心的向他解释了原因。  
“带土君不要灰心哦，这边身份认证有延迟的，刚来的时候都是小孩模样，不一会儿就变回原来的样子了……”  
看见带土没有说话，琳酱又安慰他道:“带土长大之后也很帅呢，是个成熟可靠的男人了哦，以后我就叫你带土桑好了，好不好啊，带土桑～”  
带土点点头，也不知道该怎么回答。他只是觉得这个“桑”生生把自己叫老了二十岁。

不过这些其实也没什么，最令他糟心的是下面的事。  
来这里几天后，他渐渐发现，他对琳酱的感情并不是自己所想象的爱情，而只是一种温馨而深刻的亲友之情，琳酱对他来说，或者说是一个温柔体贴的姐姐，或者说是一个活泼可爱的妹妹，并不是那种，他会产生男女之情的对象。反倒是对那个白毛的死对头，他总是不由得想起，念念不忘，久久回忆，默默惦记。  
该死，果然逃不过宇智波爱之一族的诅咒吗？!  
他会他想念他的笑，想念他的外套，想念他白色绑带，和他身上的味道——那种清新的香草薄荷味，或者是淡淡的肥皂香味。  
而随着这种情感的加深，他已经不满足于这种禁欲系的浪漫幻想。三十二岁龙精虎猛的的男人，sex no need 的应该只有究极生物吧?!所以在夜深人静的时候，一个人的时候，隔壁千手柱间和宇智波斑都停止了大半个晚上的“起舞”之后，他会悄悄爬起来，想着那个人雪白的手指和叹息般呼唤自己名字的声音，用快要把自己撸断的力道解决一下个人问题。  
他还会做梦，温柔旖旎的春梦。梦里那个人会大胆的勾引他，会扯下那块破布漏出嘴角动人的小痣，会一遍一遍叫着自己的名字，急不可耐的乞求他操他，会像只发情的母猫蹭着他的裤脚——如果他宇智波带土不发话不动作，那个人就会当场哭出来。  
他倒是很快就接受了他对卡卡西心存不轨的现实——三十多岁的人了，什么事还没经历过?他报社的活都干得了，喜欢发小那还算什么难事吗?  
更何况他们宇智波一族的爱好已经刻在DNA里了不是吗？  
但宇智波带土并不是很想拥有这样的经历——不是因为这样不爽，也不是因为他对卡卡西真的没有感觉，而是因为这种虚无的性幻想每当醒来的时候就会更加空虚，而且也直接导致他一天要洗两次以上内裤，顺带换洗床单——搞得隔壁老祖宗一见他晒床单被套就冷嘲热讽——  
“哟，小土崽子，多大了还尿床啊？”

而且最近，他老是梦到一些不正常 甚至令他胆战心惊，憋屈愤怒，超出接受范围的镜头。  
比如那个搞房地产的大和，在荒无人烟的小岛上提前十年给自己和洛克带妹盖了一幢豪华别墅，预备退休养老，而洛克带妹居然欣然同意。再比如说，那个野兽阿凯，比野兽还简单的脑子居然想起来玩浪漫，把卡卡西约出来进行什么温泉之旅。

至于昨天晚上的梦啊……  
带土越想越憋屈。  
他突然想起来自己还是小孩的时候，经常这么挑衅阿凯:  
“你说我宇智波带土不行，那你行你上啊？”  
操——现在可不就是他宇智波带土不行了，他凯上了吗？自己这破嘴，二十年后给自己成功加冕了是吗？

正在他胡思乱想的时候，一阵毫不客气的敲门声把他从神游状态惊醒。  
“小土崽子，开门，快开门。”  
是他祖宗。  
“干嘛呀祖宗?”带土招呼一声，不情不愿的扯过一件睡衣胡乱套在身上，把弄脏的床单枕头胡乱用被子盖住，然后才懒懒散散的趿拉着拖鞋去开门。  
“几点才起?丢你祖宗的人。”看起来和自己年龄相仿，实际上却比自己高着好几辈的宇智波斑脸色一如既往的难看，却鲜少的没有对带土进行全面的人身攻击。  
带土正奇怪着今天斑爷为什么这么仁慈善良，突然发现斑爷身后还站着一个面色和蔼亲切的中年男人。  
这是……旗木朔茂???!带土只是很久很久之前见过这个被称作传奇的悲惨男人，他有点佩服自己时隔二十多年还能认出来。不过，旗木朔茂怎么突然和斑一起来到自己家?这与卡卡西有什么关系吗？不会因为自己老是意淫人家宝贝儿子被人老爸发现了所以前来……  
“过来见见你岳父。”斑爷把一动不动的带土扒拉一边，一边把白色头发绑着小辫子的客人让进屋里。  
看着带土像个蜡人一样震惊的盯着旗木朔茂，斑爷有一种想把他那榆木脑袋拧掉的冲动。  
“来客人了。喂喂，来，客，人，了——你就这么站着?你斑爷替你操心这么久，你不但不领情还驳我面子?”  
“啊……朔茂叔，您……您……您坐，您坐，我现在就给您沏茶……”带土如梦初醒，给旗木朔茂搬来把椅子，然后一溜烟跑到厨房。  
打着火，把茶壶放在蓝色的火苗上。带土光着膀子对着灶台，整理有些混乱的思绪。  
他这时候才品出来斑爷说的话哪里不对。  
岳父……  
为什么是岳父?按理说不应该叫伯父的吗？  
旗木朔茂是他宇智波带土的岳父的话……  
究竟是谁同意的这门亲事?  
这么大好事怎么就他带土不知道?

不过……带土换了个姿势，看着磨砂玻璃外的斑爷正异常客气的让他平时并不放在眼里的晚辈吃水果嗑瓜子，又一次陷入了沉思。  
他们现在俩人都差了个次元了，就算双方家长同意，这门亲事有操作的可能吗？

tbc


End file.
